This project investigates the role of peptide hormones in the control of food intake an the maintenance of body adiposity. Specifically, insulin is considered a long-term adiposity-indicating signal informing the brain as to present body weight and thereby influencing feeding. We are exploring the possibility that insulin acts via the cerebrospinal fluid. We are also investigating several other neuropeptides, especially CCK and bombesin as potential short-term (single-meal) satiety factors and their interaction(s) with the longer-term insulin system. We use baboons and domestic rats as the experimental animals.